


Sick Days

by SickToDeath



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: F/M, Sickfic, Soft!!!, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickToDeath/pseuds/SickToDeath
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sick Days

alfred grabbed his blanket from his locker, partially unfolding it and wrapping it around himself. he was shivering to the bone and he needed some sort of warmth, as well as a comfort item. he leaned against his locker, letting his eyes fall closed. he stayed there for a few moments until he slid down, sitting on the ground. he still had a few more minutes until class started, right? he wasn’t quite sure how long he had been sitting there, but he felt himself starting to doze off. a little nap before class wasn’t all that bad, he assumed.

he stayed there until he was startled awake by the loud bell, flinching heavily. he swore to himself, trying to push himself off the ground. he fell back quickly though with a few coughs, causing him to curl back up into his little ball. he stayed there until someone practically tripped over him.

“oh my god, i’m so sor-” alice looked down at him, examining his state. “alfie, what the hell? are you alright?” she kneeled down next to him, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. “dear god, alfred! you’re burning up! get that blanket off of yourself before you overheat.”

“no, alicee,” alfred whined, trying to pull the blanket tighter around himself. alice gave him a stern look and pulled it off of him. she quickly helped him to his feet, letting his arm wrap around her shoulders for support. despite his whining and protests, she started to drag him to the nurse’s office.

“alfred hallam, what on earth got into you?” alice scolded, gently hitting his head. alfred didn’t respond and instead just let his head fall onto her shoulder as she continued on. “you can’t just come to school like this! you’re sick!”

“it’s not that bad-”

“alfie, you look like a literal sheet of paper and you’re trembling bad enough to where you can’t walk without support. it’s that bad.” she kept going on and on until they were at the nurse’s office, where she set him down on the cot. he laid down as the school nurse checked him out, making a few sarcastic snides at the both of them until she finally kicked alice out.

“alright miss spencer, you need to go back to class. his parents are on his way.”

“but can’t i just stay with him until they’re here? he’s in really bad shape and i don’t want him getting hurt!” alice pleaded, not getting up from her spot next to her dearest white rabbit.

“miss spencer! to class, now!” the nurse yelled, pointing her finger to the door. if alfred flinched at the sound of her yelling, nobody seemed to notice. alice sighed in defeat and paid her farewells to alfred before walking out of the office.

once he had gotten home, alfred was forced into bed and given some medicine. his parents had taken his phone, fearful that he had only been faking being sick to play games at home. he had been left to his devices with only his books and his homework.

after hours of moping in his room, there was a knock at alfred’s door, and when he opened it, he saw his dearest alice standing there, a book tucked under her arm -their book, he assumed-, and a bowl of soup in her hands.

“alfie! hi! you didn’t answer my texts, i was so worried! i thought you had, like, died or something!” alice nudged her way into the room, quickly ushering him to lay back down. once both of them were situated on the bed, she handed him the bowl of soup. “c’mon, bunny. eat up. i’ll read to you.” she propped herself up on his headboard and alfred relaxed against her chest. she opened the book, petting his hair. she opened the book and started reading aloud, “chapter one: down the rabbit hole…”

maybe being sick wasn’t as awful as he had suspected. at least, not when he had alice to keep him company.


End file.
